Every Little Thing
by tiffywa
Summary: Join Caroline as she struggles through the many stages of grief after Klaus' death.


**Every Little Thing**

**A/N: Please excuse the mistakes and enjoy!**

—

_baby, your ghost still haunts me, but I don't wanna sleep with him no more..._

The death of the infamous Original Hybrid and his elder brother were felt all around the world. A desolate echo seemed to permeate the air and poison it with pestilence.

While others mourned –or _rejoiced_, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore waited for the tears. She waited...and waited...and waited.

Outside the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted, the clouds poured until the land was drenched and soggy. If the heavens could weep like this, why couldn't she?

It was a whole week later, when the sun peeked through the heavy curtains in her office, that Caroline realized what was wrong with her.

She was in denial.

Inside the deepest, darkest parts of herself, Caroline still believed that Klaus would pop up at her door with his stupid accent and challenging eyes. He'd smirk and ask her if she'd cried for him.

Her traitorous heart _hoped_, and that was the worst part.

Maybe he could be resurrected? Or maybe he had faked his death in order to free Hope of his many enemies? The possibility of maybe mocked her in the cruelest ways.

Anger came a few days later and the sting of it lingered the longest. Caroline was _pissed_. Pissed at him for making promises he couldn't keep, giving her a glimpse of the good man inside, and letting her taste what being with him would be like.

She felt blistering hatred toward his remaining siblings; Freya, Kol, and Rebekah. Why did they get to live? Why hadn't they tried harder?

Though she knew the answers to those questions, her broken heart couldn't seem to understand or grasp the logical reasoning.

Her anger had grown so much, she denied Rebekah the vial of blood she so desired when the female Original had knocked on her door two weeks later.

"Nik-" Rebekah's outraged voice cracked, "_my brother_ promised that you would give it to me!"

"Looks like your _brother_-" Caroline spat back, "made a lot of promises he couldn't keep!"

Rebekah blinked at her for a moment, then sighed with melancholy. She approached Caroline with open arms, a determined gleam in her familiar blue eyes.

Eyes just like Klaus.

Rebekah caught her as she crumbled, a sadness washing over her so heavy she could only gulp air like a fish out of water. A hysterical giggle burst through the tears and grief, startling them both.

"_Finally_."

Four days later, after Caroline had sent Rebekah off to her Happily Ever After with the Cure, she was more than ready for the tears to stop. Irony at its best, she mused with an eye roll.

She began to catch herself staring at Hope Mikaelson more times than she could count. It wasn't lost on her that the young woman was special. No one knew what Hope was capable of –the extent of her power may know no bounds. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if she was able to bring back the dead as many powerful (but evil or crazy) beings before her. _Details, details_.

The young woman seemed to tip-toe on eggshells around her as if she knew Caroline was a hair's breadth away from falling to her knees and begging Hope to try and bring her father back.

It wasn't until she was wine-drunk and quietly crying at Hope's dorm room door in the middle of the night, that she heard the giggle of a happy teenager.

"Shhh, you're going to get us caught!"came a distinctly male voice from the room.

Cue another happy giggle.

How could Caroline ruin what happiness Hope was starting to find again? Misery may love company, but she refused to continue entertaining the idea that she could bargain for Klaus' return.

Flashing back to her bedroom, Caroline threw herself in her big, empty bed. More tears threatened to come... so she let them.

Between the bouts of crippling grief, she found she was never hungry –even for her favorite 'red' smoothie they served in the cafeteria for students with a special diet like hers. The tasks she used to love became a chore and nothing sparked her interest.

The window in her bedroom became the only thing of importance to her. She could sit in her least favorite armchair and become engrossed in the colorful landscape surrounding her school. It was cold outside now; the once bright and lively summertime had died.

Kind of like her, she thought dryly one morning, while sitting in her now too big pj's –wondering if her skin had always had that grayish hue?

The seasons had changed and so had she. Summer would inevitably come again, but she didn't think the old Caroline would.

"How can I help you, Caroline?" Alaric asked her later that evening, when her paperwork couldn't be ignored any more.

"I've got it, Ric. Thanks."

"No, Caroline, I don't think you do."

The tone of his voice caused her to look up from her paperwork with a frown.

"The girls are worried about you -hell, I'm worried about you. _Everyone_ is… If I had known his death would affect you this much-"

"_I didn't know!_" Caroline exploded, jumping on her feet and shoving her papers out of the way. Her lips trembled as she fought back the ever present tears. "God!" She forcefully ran her hands through her hair, pulling at it with her shaking fingers. "I didn't know it would be like this! I can't eat, I can't sleep -I can't do anything but _remember_! All I do is remember and... I wish I didn't." she trailed off with a small whimper.

Caroline flopped back in her chair and met Alaric's troubled gaze. "_Everything_— I remember it all." She told him evenly through gritted teeth, "_Every-little-thing_!"

Alaric crossed the space between them and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I do, too." He chuckled at Caroline's incredulous glare. "There's not an hour that goes by that I don't think about Jo, an hour that I don't remember."

"If you say something like 'time heals all wounds', I'm going to eat you."

"It might not be today, it might not be a month from today, but you're going to wake up one day and be happy again... I promise."

Staring at an empty space in her office, unblinking, she whispered, "He haunts me."

Alaric knew there was nothing there. He had done the same thing when Jo died.

Caroline finally blinked, and slanted her gaze to his. She was resolute now. "The memory of him is like a ghost. I-I would give _anything_ to not remember..." her voice wavered, "...every-little-thing."

Alaric gathered the broken woman in his arms, holding her close as she began sobbing, and even closer as her shaking body finally stilled. Soft snores were the only sound in the room.

From that day forward, Alaric made it his personal mission to help Caroline find her happiness. He brought her warmed AB-plus first thing every morning and encouraged her to take a more hands on approach to managing her school and students. He also demanded to start a new tradition of 'Family Dinner' every single night at the Mystic Grill with their girls. Sometimes even Bonnie and Elena came, when they were free, of course.

To this day, Elena still struggled to understand her feelings for Klaus. Heck, Caroline didn't understand them herself, so how could she blame the other woman for every disbelieving gape and concerned frown that marred Elena's expressive face?

Bonnie, on the other hand, just took her hand and listened. She laughed, raised her brows, and cried with Caroline when she shared the memories she had of Klaus. Too easily forgotten, Bonnie had also suffered. Everyone had their own ghosts and Enzo was hers.

On Halloween, Caroline stepped into a black dress with a tall collar. She carefully mixed the liquid and dry powder to make the mouth-friendly adhesive she'd use to hold her fake fangs, and wrinkled her nose at the cherry flavored 'blood'.

Her daughters frowned at her choice of costume, but wisely refrained from commenting. They had been suspiciously secretive all day, and Caroline's motherly intuition was pinging like crazy.

"Who's hosting this Halloween party?" she asked Lizzie again.

"Mrs. Fell, Mom. I already told you this."

Caroline chose to ignore the attitude with a pointed look. "What time do I need to come pick you up?"

"We'll text you!" Josie called from the bathroom, peeking her head out to smile beguilingly at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. Now, you go have fun with Bonnie and Dr. Salvatore."

Lizzie all but shoved her out of their bedroom. "We love you, bye!"

A few hours later, she stared into her red solo cup glumly. Mystic Falls' annual Halloween Party and Trunk or Treat was in full swing. The children and townsfolk were laughing and having a great time, but she struggled to enjoy it the way she used to.

It was just on the edge of dark when Elena found her. Caroline could smell the artificial 'cherry' flavored blood smeared on her scrubs.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I closed up myself so Carrie could take her girls trick or treating."

Caroline immediately waved her off and raised her brows at Elena's expression. "What?"

"You aren't having fun, are you?"

She gave Elena a large, superfluous smile. "Why would you say that?"

Elena deadpanned. "That's your Miss Mystic Falls' smile. Now give me a real one, or I'll call Damon and tell him to cut off your monthly wine order."

Caroline gasped. Salvatore Vineyard made the sweetest wine she'd ever tasted. Quickly smiling in earnest, she said, "I'm not _not_ having a good time. Now that you're here, we're going to have a great time!"

"Yes, we are. I think I see Bonnie giving out candy, let's go dig out the good chocolate."

Caroline frowned at her phone an hour later, a tummy full of cheap beer and Reese's Cups, trying to read Lizzie's text message.

"Can you read this?" she asked Bonnie.

Bonnie took her iPhone and squinted at it, Elena peering over her shoulder. "Coordinates." The Doctor murmured between bites of her chewy taffy. "Like latitude and longitude."

"It's just past the witching hour," said Bonnie. "The party is probably over."

Caroline nodded, and hugged both her best friends. She met both their gazes earnestly. "I didn't have a bad time. I would go as far to say it was an '_okay_' time."

Their smiles were blinding as they grabbed her for another hug, cooing with relief and happiness. It was so contagious, Caroline couldn't help but smile with them.

Since she was technically buzzed, Caroline forwent her car and flashed to the points her daughter had given her (thanks to her handy dandy iMaps application). Her girls could siphon her for a teleportation spell back to school.

Caroline gazed at an empty field with confusion. She heard a twig crunch behind her and pivoted on her heel, catching sight of her daughters.

"Hey, mom." Josie reluctantly offered, standing slightly behind Lizzie.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked with a brow raised. "This is a weird spot for a Halloween party."

Lizzie ignored her question. "Did you know the veil between the afterlife and the living is thinnest during Samhain? Enough power and a simple spell within a magical area makes both worlds one –for a time."

An ominous feeling washed over Caroline, because she knew what her daughter said to be true. Her and her friends had brought down the veil after the three points of massacres years ago. "What did you do, Elizabeth Anne Saltzman?"

"Giving you what you need most, Mom."

A figure stepped out behind the girls; Hope Mikaelson was teary-eyed and smiling. "Hello, Mrs. Salvatore, I'll take Josie and Lizzie home now."

Before she could protest, the girls linked hands and disappeared.

"They are so grounded!" Caroline hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be too hard on them, love. They are only children, after all."

Caroline stilled, frozen in place with her heartbeat roaring in her ears. That voice had haunted her every day for ten months now.

Her eyes sought out the source of her torment, wildly looking back and forth. In her peripheral vision, a dark shape approached her from the shadows.

She forced her eyes shut, unwilling to believe what she'd heard, and flinched when a hand brushed her cheek and lifted her chin.

A single tear slowly made a path on her cheek as she finally opened her eyes.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus murmured, wiping her tears away. "Did you miss me?"

Standing before her, with his cocky demeanor, dimpled smile, and flashing blue eyes, was Klaus Mikaelson. Too many emotions filtered through her, but the joy of seeing him again overruled them all.

Caroline flung herself at him, circling her arms around his body. She cried out and buried her face in his neck, almost losing herself in his familiar scent. It was him, alright. Klaus Mikaelson was here, in her arms again.

Klaus chuckled, returned her embrace and wrapped his arms around her back. He pressed their bodies together –as if he too, missed her as much as she had missed him.

The Original Hybrid inhaled from her hair loudly, sighing with contentment. "I've missed you, too, love."

Caroline made herself pull back from him, to look into the eyes she'd ached to see once more. "I can't believe you're here."

"For a short time. The veil will heal itself and our worlds will be separate once more. Our daughters make quiet the team."

"Our daughters." Caroline repeated quietly, remembering a time when she'd secretly wanted to have a family with him. It was too painful, so she quickly put it out of her mind. Smiling, she agreed, "Who knew the children of the only two vampires in existence to _have_ children, would make such a great team? It's almost like they were fated."

"Children of a vampire and a _hybrid_," he corrected with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, before turning serious. "I refuse to believe our only fated connection is our children."

"Klaus-"

"I've kept a close eye on my daughter, and therefore, you too, Caroline. I have watched your light diminish in the months since my demise and it killed me to not be able to offer you comfort. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes on him. How could he ask a thing like that?

"When?!" She demanded. "When you were going to sacrifice yourself to save your only child?" Caroline angrily stepped away from him. "How could I have told you I was in love with you on your deathbed? It would have been more painful than it already was... I couldn't have taken any more pain."

Klaus looked like Caroline had struck him. He reached for her, cupping her face and waiting for her to turn away.

She really should turn away and leave this place already, she'd said too much; laid herself too bare. This would only bring more pain.

Klaus pressed his lips to her forehead, then her cheeks as well. When he moved to kiss her nose, Caroline lifted her chin and sighed as he kissed her lips.

Kissing Klaus was as damning as it was heavenly. Caroline had shared many kisses with men she'd cared for, but none were ever like this. Each press of his full, sinful lips lead her farther down the path to hell.

All else lost it's importance when his lips were on hers. She slipped her tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss. Klaus met her stroke for stroke, all the while growling into her mouth.

The sound caused a flame of heat to shoot down her spine and curl into her lower regions. The ache more pronounced than ever.

Caroline broke away from him. "I can't do this." She avoided his gaze, and angrily declared, "I love you, Klaus, and I hate you all the same. Last love, _indeed_!" She laughed ruefully and danced away from him when he reached for her again. "You didn't promise me anything that day, you cursed me!"

"_Nonsense_!" Klaus thundered, shocking her. "You think I don't feel things, too?!" He bared his teeth. "You think I wanted to die, just when my life was beginning to really mean something? When my daughter truly needed me, when my family needed me —when the baby-vampire I'd patiently waited for _finally_ decided she wanted me back?!" He closed the distance between them, until they were nose to nose. "Don't you bloody act like you're the only one who's suffering, Caroline."

They were both silent, breathing heavily, and daring each other to say something with their heated gazes. Caroline felt the pinpricks of tears beginning to gather behind her eyes and willed them away.

Not that it mattered, Klaus saw through her anyway. He deflated immediately. "I'm sorry, Caroline, for everything. I truly am. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you like this."

She let him gather her in his arms as big, fat tears fell silently down her face. He cooed, and shushed her until she could finally steam the waterworks. She pulled away, wiping her face with embarrassment, and mumbled a whispered apology.

Klaus smiled sadly and kissed her again, short and sweet. "I love you, Caroline, and my biggest regret is never telling you when I was alive. You were the first woman to really see me —and not turn your back."

Caroline exhaled a loud breath, and grinned back at him. "Now, that is a curse, really; seeing the good in people." Her smile faded. "I wish I had followed you to New Orleans after hearing your voicemail."

"We both know you weren't ready, love."

"But maybe I could have saved— Klaus! Your hand!"

They both quietly watched as his fingers began to slowly disappear, turning back into his ethereal form.

"Time's up, it seems," Klaus murmured. He used his other hand to cup her cheek. Before he could say anything else, Caroline stood on her tip-toes and kissed him one last time.

Her voice wavered, "I'll miss you."

"Promise me you'll have a thousand more birthdays, Caroline, and you'll enjoy them all."

She frowned, and Klaus continued, "Give me your word, baby-vampire."

Despite herself, she smiled at the moniker. "I'll try my best." More of Klaus began to turn invisible, and she struggled to remain calm. "Will you wait for me?" Her voice was strained.

Klaus smirked. "What else can I do?"

She ignored his attempt to cheer her up. He was almost completely gone now. "Please, stay with me. Don't go!" She begged, trying to grab him. Her hand passed through his chest like air.

"Caroline, look at me. You promised me you would live. This is not goodbye, love."

Caroline's lips began to tremble, and she fought to keep the tears at bay. "I...I love you..." she told him, and she could see the pain and love reflected in his blue eyes.

"I'll be with you, always and forever, sweetheart. Until we meet again." With that last word, Klaus faded completely from sight.

Caroline stood quietly in the field for a few moments, blinking and breathing rhythmically. For a second, she wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing.

Her hand shook as she felt her lips; freshly kissed.

A chuckle bubbled inside her chest, but it sounded more like a sob by the time it reached her throat. She felt like a bow string pulled taunt, a single sharp emotion could sever the precious little control she had over herself at the moment.

Caroline breathed in and out, again, and again. A semblance of calm was just beginning to take place as a sound drew her attention.

An owl hooted and flew from its perch as a white wolf hesitantly stepped into the opening.

Glowing golden eyes— just like her father— peered up at Caroline.

"Hope, hey." She bent and ran her fingers through the soft pale fur.

In her wolf form, Hope whined and licked her cheek. Caroline laughed and wiped the wolf's saliva off herself.

Hope retreated and transformed back into herself. "Mrs. Salvatore." She greeted quietly. "I can take us home."

"O-Okay," Caroline replied, holding out her hand. The teenager took it, and with surprising strength, jerked the older vampire into a hug.

Caroline tensed only for a second, before wrapping her arms around Klaus' daughter. If she focused enough, she could even detect a trace of Klaus in Hope's scent. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Thank you for that."

Hope pulled away and smiled. "The hug? Anytime, Mrs. Salvatore." Caroline gave her an unimpressed look, and Hope shrugged in reply. "It took me a while to realize that even though the people I've lost are gone, they haven't left me... as long as I keep them in my heart."

The wise words from the teenager echoed inside Caroline; a missing puzzle piece finally shifting into place. It was silly really, she'd lost so many people in her eternal life, you'd think she was an expert on heartbreak, but she'd just gotten lost in her own grief.

"You're like your father that way."

"Which way?"

Caroline grinned. "You're both infuriating when you're right."

The next morning, Caroline stretched in her bed, yawning after a night well slept. The first since Klaus' death.

She peered at the empty side of her California King sized bed, watching it carefully for a few moments. "Good morning, Klaus," she whispered, grinning.

She laughed at herself and sat up, slipping on her fluffy-bunny house shoes. She yawned once more before crossing the room to her window and pulling the heavy drapes open.

Bright, clear sunlight shone through the glass on a breathtakingly beautiful morning. Tiny birds chirped outside her window, and even the early-bird students lingered in the lawn, readying for another school day.

She turned back to her bed, imagining Klaus lounging there like he owned it, a stupid, smug smile on his handsome face. While her heart ached that she never got to experience that particular situation, she was also comforted by the thought that it no longer felt like a ghost was haunting her.

Klaus was with her, in her heart, and now she was grateful that she remembered _every little thing_.


End file.
